Deadpool part1
by tylerF123
Summary: Experience the true story behind Deadpool and how he became Invincible and can regenerate.


Deadpool

by: Tyler Fedele

Info about Deadpool:  I don't own Deadpool. He is a character that belongs to Marvel. I'm just writing about him. Deadpool belongs to Marvel. For more info go to .

 _Chapter1_

Don't you wish that you could have powers to never die or to never...die. Some may say that is the coolest power that a human can have. Well could have anyway. Why am I asking you this you may be asking? Well because I'm in need of that kind of power. Im Wade Wilson, the guy telling the story. I'm diagnosed with cancer and it's going to kill me. So with that being said I believe it's time to end this story already. "Hey honey.", Megan said as she walked in with bags of food. "Hey.", my sexy self replied. "Talking to yourself again?", she asked. Megan put both the bags on the counter and walked to me.

"I'm not talking to myself.", I told her as I picked up some bags and helped her. "Don't forget about your surgery coming up.", Megan reminded me. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me of that.", I said sarcastically. "There is nothing to be afraid of Wade. These doctors are very good and they can treat your cancer. I love you Wade Wilson with all of my heart. Cancer or No Cancer I want you to fight.", Megan said. She picked up some more bags and went into the bedroom.

I walked into the bedroom and saw her lying down in bed. I jumped in the bed and lied right next to her. "If you want me to fight this. I'm going to fight it.", I said. Megan looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. "I know you can fight it. That's why I'm here for you.", she said as she grabbed my hand. She kissed me and then I kissed her back. Well then you know what happens after a couple of hours. After a couple of hours, we were laying down next to each other. Megan was sleeping on me but I remained awake.

The full moon was shining down on me. The light reflected on me as if I were a shadow. I closed my eyes and was ready to sleep. That's when the call happened. My phone went off about five times before I answered it. "Do you have any idea what time it is?", I yelled into the phone. "Hello Wade Wilson. We hear you need to be treated as soon as possible. With the cancer you have it is very bad to keep this untreated.", the mysterious caller said. "Who is this? How do you know me?", I replied. "This is a friend. I want you to meet me at these coordinates I'm sending to your phone.", he said. "I'm not interested in a stranger's treatment so thanks but no thanks.", I said.

My finger slipped on the END button until he said something that stopped me in my tracks. "You do want to live and fight for you beautiful Megan. Don't you?", he said. I was sitting there thinking and then said something I might regret. "Send me the coordinates.", I said. "I knew you would come to your senses. I'll send them right away.", he said. I hung up the phone and looked at Megan while she was sleeping. I got out of bed and put clothes on. I ran to the kitchen and wrote down a note for her that read. "Went to go get treatment I'll be back. Love you."

The car wheels screeched down the road. It was almost hard enough that the roads were full of traffic. It took about two hours before I got to the empty warehouse. I know what your thinking. A guy following a stranger's coordinates to an empty abandoned warehouse. Nice one Wade. I knocked on the door, which was a waste since the door slid right open. "Hello? Im Wade Wilson. The guy on the phone.", I yelled across an echoed warehouse. "Ok. I guess you're not here. I'm just gonna go now.", I said walking towards the door. That was until somebody decided to come out of their shell.

"Hello I believe we met.", the voice called from the shadows. "By "met" you mean over the phone.", I reassured him. "I suggest we get started right away.", he said. "Before you touch any part of my body I need to know your name.", I said. "It's Ajax.", he said walking towards me. "Now I suggest we get this over with unless you want to feel the pain.", Ajax said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Tell me what's gonna happen.", I said while folding my arms. "We are going to put you in this...this...machine thingy.", Ajax was saying until I interrupted him.

"You are going to put me in a machine and you don't even know what it's called?", I asked. "Oh if it makes you feel any better I don't even know how it works.", Ajax said. "Yeah how is that supposed to make me feel better?", I asked him. "Trust me you're in good hands.", Ajax said as he opened the machine. "Yeah what's next you don't have hands?", I asked. Ajax smirked and pointed into the machine. "Get in and we will begin.", He instructed. I looked at him and was walking towards the machine slowly.

I stopped and turned around. "What are you doing?", Ajax asked. "I don't know about this.", I said. I started to walk away when Ajax said something that made me stop in my tracks the first time. "You do want to fight for your wife don't you? Don't you want to go home and see her beautiful face everyday.", Ajax said. I stared at the same spot with a depression on my face. I finally snapped out of it and turned back around to the machine. "I'll do it. But if I don't come back out alive. I'm gonna come back, and I'm gonna kill you.", I said as I got into the machine.

 _Chapter2_

The machine was a steel cold piece of...steel. I was inside of it knowing that there is no turning back now. "Alright I'm turning up the power source in the machine.", Ajax said. His goggles were sharp black and were focused. "Wait I thought you didn't know how to use this thing?", I said to remind him. "I don't.", Ajax said back. I looked at the light hanging from the outside of the machine. Since you know I might not come out of this alive. I decided to close my eyes and think about the wonderful memories me and Megan had. I decided to think one more time about the world without me.

"Alright I'm getting ready to turn up the radiation even more.", Ajax said. "Let's do this.", I said. Ajax pushed the lever all the way forward then pushed a button. The machine opened it's doors as I came out. The light that was dim went to being very bright. I closed my eyes before it could blind me. Ajax touched me on the shoulder and started rubbing it. "I know that this may sound wrong but it's what I have to do.", Ajax said. I looked at him in confusion. "What do you have to do?", I asked him. Ajax took out a wire and put it in my hand and then I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my breathing, or was it the smell of my breath? Hmm. Anyway, I woke up to the sound of me breathing loudly in a oxygen mask. Two wires were sticking out of my throat. I was breathing harshly in the mask. Ajax came up to me and stared at me. "Welcome back. We are all done here.", he said. Ajax took out the wires gently and removed the mask. "You can sit up now.", he said. I struggled to get up and tried to stand. Ajax helped me lift up off the bed. "The cancer has been removed and you are now impossible to destroy.", he said. "Um. What do you mean?", I asked. "You can now regenerate although the after effects may be a little bad.", Ajax said.

"Here let me demonstrate.", Ajax said. Ajax grabbed something out of a bag and placed it on my chest. "What is that thing?", I asked. "Oh. This is a bomb.", he said. Ajax got a match and lit the bomb. "Woa. Woa. Woa. What are you doing!", I yelled at him. "Don't worry it won't kill you unless the surgery didn't work.", he said. "What happens if it doesn't?", I asked him. "Well parts will fly everywhere.", he said. The bomb kept getting closer to explode. I tried to blow it out like a birthday candle but that didn't work. I tried to roll over and get it off of my chest. Ajax ran behind a wall right before the bomb exploded. Then BOOM!

I looked up at the ceiling as if I were just waking up from my surgery. I looked down at my body and saw cuts and bruises but I was still in one piece. "Ajax. Ajax!", I yelled. I looked around the building to search for him. I would have gotten up but I'm still chained to the hospital bed. Sounds like some fifty shades of grey shit. Ajax got up out of the wall that was nearly torn up. He sat there and stared at me. "That was awesome!", he said. "That was not awesome.", I said back. "Yeah. It was.", he said again. "How about unchaining me now.", I told him. Ajax grabbed some keys and unhooked me from the bed.

"Do you want to try it again?", Ajax asked. "Uh. Hell no.", I told him. I got up and walked out of the warehouse. I realized I was wearing nothing but pants. "Ajax. Where is my shirt?", I asked him. "I don't know. You took it off before the surgery.", he said. I walked back in the warehouse and found something else lying down on the ground waiting for me. "Ajax. What is this?", I asked him. "That is a suit.", he said while walking into the room with me. "That is a good looking suit.", I said back. "Well I did want you to use these powers wisely.", he said. "Powers?", I asked him.

"The powers that keep you alive and to regenerate.", Ajax said. "Regenerate? Powers? I just wanted to be clean of my cancer.", I said. "Well trust me. Your clean of cancer, and death.", he said. "This suit is for you. Use it and your powers wisely.", he said. I took the suit out of his hands and walked out the warehouse. Luckily, my car was still there. I'm shocked to see it crashed and opened. Ha ha ha…. lol… whatever. I got the car and raced out of there.

There was only one thing I am thinking about and that is Megan. When I get home I'm going crazy tonight. Heh heh. Young kids probably shouldn't be reading this by the way. Anyways, when I got home I saw her car. Which obviously meant she was home. I walked in the door and wanted to surprise her when I walked in. Unfortunately, when I walked in all hell broke lose. There was Megan. Lying down on the couch. With a bullet in her head.

I fell down to my knees as I watched the body on the couch. Blood was on the wall and in her hand was a note. I grabbed it out and opened it to read it. It said: _Hope you and your wife have a lovely time in hell. Wade when you get this. You should already know who it is._ ". "Jeff.", I said. Jeff was my former partner but now he is my mortal enemy. I continued to read: _You disrespected me and now you're gonna die."._ I looked around to sense anything only to hear a clock ticking from somewhere.

I looked up at Megan one last time and went next to her. I hugged her and started to cry a little. "I'm gonna find him.", I said in her ear. "And I'm gonna kill him.", I said. I ran out and drove out very quickly just in time before the bomb blew up. I looked back at the house in the reflection mirror. As I was looking back I noticed the suit sitting in the back seat. No. The suit was not actually sitting in the back seat. You get the point. Anyway back to the story, I saw the suit and brought it up to the front. I stopped the car and stared at it. "And so it takes my breath away.", My narrative voice sang. I mean that was perfect timing. No? Ok back to the story.

I stared at the suit in the case. Wow, really. The suit in the case. God, that is some bad material. So as I was saying. The car sped up once again down the road. "I'm coming for you Jeff. I'm Wade Wilson. I should make a nickname for myself. But now is not the time.", I said to myself.

 _Chapter3_

The car was getting faster and faster. I was driving past every single car, motorcycle, and any other vehicle that had wheels. Well I had a car. That was until I drove in front of a truck. I got out of the crushed car and people stared at me wondering: How is he not dead? Well that's because I have powers and ya'll don't. Ha. So moving on. I got up slowly and was back to my feet. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?", the truck driver asked. "Yeah. I'm fine.", I said as I ran off.

"Taxi! Hey Taxi!", I yelled as I raised my thumb up. A taxi saw me, but the funny thing is that it passed me up. I watched the taxi drive off sticking the middle finger up at him. I turned around and saw a group of people staring at me. They screamed and started to run away. "What's going on?", I asked myself. I walked up to another person but they ran away. I ran inside a portable bathroom to despite the humiliation. I looked at the mirror on the back of the door and screamed myself.

"What the fuck!", I yelled out loud. My face was messed up. I looked like Freddy Kreuger but I was white. "Wade isn't very happy.", I said to myself. I started to think how I can cover this up when it finally hit me. "The Suit! Uh-oh. It's still in the car!", I said. I ran out the portable bathroom and raced to the car. I ran down the road and turned where the accident was. Just in the knick of time, my car was getting towed. The tow truck started driving. "No Wait!", I yelled after him. I started running until I found a little kid. "Hey kid I need this bike.", I said. "AHH! Monster!", the little girl said.

She ran off as if she saw me as Frankenstein on tv. "Stupid Kid.", I thought as I raced down the road. I caught up with the tow truck and jumped on my car just before a car hit the bike. "People are trying to kill me today.", I said. I got inside the car and found the suit. I grabbed it and looked at it. And looked at it some more. And some more. And a little more. Then I took a selfie with it. JK, I put it on and hopped out the car. I looked at myself as if I were a whole new person. Red and black, Two swords on the back, two guns on the side. A belt and a sense of humor. Oh yeah it's time to roll.

Random people started to look at me. "Nice suit.", one guy said. "Thanks.", I said. That's when he got all cocky. "Trying to go as Spider-man?", he asked. I slowly turned to him. "No Spider-man's a fag, I'm not. Spider-man bangs chicks like Captain America. I bang your girlfriends.", I said as I grabbed onto a truck while it was moving. I knocked on the truck door and waited for an opening. The truck driver opened the door and looked at me strangely. "What the hell are you doing?", he asked. "Oh you know trying to kill a guy who killed my girlfriend. Hey can you take exit 56?", I asked. The truck driver reached for his phone but with my intelligence I snatched it away from him. "You'll get your phone back after you be a good boy and take exit 56.", I said. The truck driver was smart and followed my instructions. "You got any room in there I'm tired of sitting out the door?", I asked. The truck driver scooted over but it wasn't enough room. So I did what anybody else would do. "Hey what's your name?", I asked. "Frank.", he said. "Well Frank here's your phone back.", I said. "Oh and nice to meet you.", I said as I pushed out the truck.

I checked in the reflection mirror to see if Frank was still alive and thankfully… he wasn't. I couldn't have a person try or attempt to call the police. "Frank, my man. You were driving without any food.", I said to myself. "That's unhealthy.", I said. I kept driving and was looking for Jeff's place. Remember how I said that we were partners. Yeah, well that's how I know where he lives. So I'm in colombia now which means. Oh wow great. I should be there in five hours. Well that's terrific.

"I'm Wade Wilson. Ugh. I need a name. Not the same name. A different name.", I said to myself. That's when it hit me. "I'll call myself Wolverine!", I yelled in compassion. "Oh right. It's already taken.", I told myself. So in my mind I was thinking the ways of the force. No. Not really. I was thinking the ways of the names. I can't think of anything that matches what I do. On the way down the road a chipmunk ran past me and I ACCIDENTLY ran over it. ACCIDENTLY. "Ooo. Player one got smoked.", I said. When I turned the corner all these guys that worked for Jeff were blocking my way. I stopped the car and watched them.

"We know you're in there Wade.", one of the guys said. " isn't appreciated with you alive anymore.", the other one said. "Is he appreciated with death?", I asked. Both of the guys looked at me. "Alright I'm gonna give you till the count of three.", he said. "One. Two. Three.", the other one counted. Both guys started shooting me. I felt the gun shots but I wasn't dying at all. They stopped and went towards the truck. I hopped out and used one bullet that went through all of their heads but one. "Ooo. I missed one. Just stand there and look pretty while I reload.", I said.

The guy stared at me and walked towards me with a sword and gun. "Oh. You wanna play that game. See I got a sword too.", I said. The guy kept moving forward. "Here wanna trade?", I asked. The guy took a swing and slit both my arms. "Ow. Motherfucker.", I said. That didn't stop the guy he took another swing and stabbed me through the chest. I fell down and both of my swords fell out my hand. He looked down at me and stared. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at his head. "Hi.", I said as I pulled the trigger.

I got up and looked at everyone lying dead on the ground. "So I'm bored. I think I'm gonna go kill Jeff now.", I told them. I hopped back in the truck and ran over the bodies. "Woa. Something got stuck up in there. Or someone.", I said. I made jokes for an hour until the gas tank went empty. "Ugh. Really. Right now.", I said to the truck. I got out and sat on the ground waiting for another car to come by. Unfortunately, No cars were going to drive in the middle of nowhere. "Congrats Wade. Jeff is gonna get away.", I said.

I wasn't gonna sit there and blame Megan for her death. In fact I don't even blame Jeff. Ok. That was a lie. I blame Jeff alot. But I also blame me. If I would have killed Jeff before maybe Megan would have been alive still. Maybe Megan would have had a better life. I got up and punched the truck. My hand started to bleed. Which of course is why I wear a Red and Black suit. I wear it so bad guys can't see me bleed. I just wish she was here with me. So am I just gonna sit here or am I gonna go kick some ass? I think you know which one I'm gonna do.

 _Chapter 4_

Let me just tell you something for the record hitchhiking isn't fun or easy. I mean who doesn't wanna ride with this guy. It should be an honor to ride with this guy. While I was sitting there waiting these people behind me are picking on a kid. They're also smokers. Time to go to work. "Hey little bitch. Take a cigar and shove it in your mouth.", one of the mob members said. "No. Please. I'm only twelve.", the kid said. "Do I give a shit.", the leader said. The kid was helpless beyond all of them.

"Hey guys.", I said. They all looked at me wondering what am I doing? That's simple. I'm about to kick their asses. But shoosh don't tell anyone. "Who are you?", the leader asked. I looked at the kid and tried to grab him but one of them grabbed my hand. "Hold on. Hold on. Nobody tries to take my stuff. That kid is one of them. Now I'll be nice and give you ten seconds to walk away alive.", he said. "I'll give you five seconds to remove your hand.", I said back.

After the five seconds were up I broke the guy's arm who was squeezing my hand. Then I pulled out my guns and shot everyone but the leader. I put my guns up and grabbed out my swords. "Slow death or painful?", I asked him. "Go to hell.", he said. "I would choose painful but we have kids watching so I'll make it quick.", I said. Before I started I told the kid to turn around. After he did I cut off the leader's head and kicked it like a kick ball. "He kicks it for a two point lead!", I yelled. "Can I turn around now?", the kid said."Yeah. Now kid don't let anyone know about me alright.", I told him. "Who are you, sir?", he asked. "I'm…. Damn it kid. Did you have to ask that?", I asked.

I ran back by the road and held back up my thumb. I can't believe I'm still trying to think of a name. This is taking to long. If I'm gonna do what I just did I need a name. Maybe if they didn't take all the good names. When I held out my thumb this time a car actually stopped. I mean it's about time. I turned around and saw the kid still standing there. "Stay in school kid. Don't do drugs. Unless you really want to.", I said. I opened the door and got in the car. "I just wanna say thank you for stopping I really needed the lift.", I said to whoever it is that stopped.

I turned to see who it was. Holy crap! It's a hot girl. I'm stopping at a hotel tonight. "You're welcome.", she said. Now would be a good time to cue the music. I pushed a button on my tiny radio that I attached to my belt. "Ouu, Dream weaver, I believe you can get me through the night. Ouu, Dream weaver, I believe we can reach the morning light.", the radio sang. She started to laugh and drive. "So what's with the suit?", she asked. "Well, when your former partner tries to kill you but successfully kills your future baby mama it was time for me to become a superhero. So now I'm trying to kill someone.", I said. She looked at me with a frightened face. "I'm not gonna kill you. Unless if you call the cops. Then I'll put a bullet in your head. But there is no reason to worry.", I told her. She went back to concentrate on the road.

"So do you got anything to listen on the radio?", I asked. "No. But do you mind telling me where you're going?", she asked. "In two hours turn right.", I said. She looked at me in disbelief. "I can't believe this. I'm working with some guy who wears a suit and is going to kill someone.", she said. I looked at her. I leaned forward and tried to kiss her but she pushed me away. I grabbed her and well in two hours we turned right alright.

"Woo. That was fun!", I said out loud. She sat up and started the car again. "So how much more time do we got?", I asked. "A long time still so I suggest you sit back and relax.", she said. "Ok I'll go in the back and take a nap.", I said. Unfortunately, I forgot she was driving. I opened the door and fell out the car. She stopped and wait for me to get back in. I hopped in the back. "Jesus Christ!, she said, are you ok?". "Yeah. I'm fine.", I said. She started to drive again. Then I fell asleep.

"Hey. Guy. Wake up.", she said. "Two hours already?", I asked. "Yeah. Come on.", she said. I got up and walked out of the car. "Hey before you go. Do you have a name?", I asked. "Yeah. It's Megan.", she said. I looked at her and my my stomach felt like it dropped. "Your name?", Megan asked. I struggled to think about my name. "Ok well maybe you can tell me over the phone.", she said. Megan pulled out a piece of paper with her number on it.

Megan drove off while I was standing outside Jeff's house. "Freeze!", a loud voice called from behind me. I turned around and saw a hole bunch of people with guns aimed at me. Then Jeff walked out the house. " .Well. Wade Wilson. It's so good to see you again.", Jeff said. "It's so good to see you again too, Jeff.", I said sarcastically. "Don't you worry I will make sure that when you die you won't feel a thing.", Jeff said. "Wait. Before you kill me. Why did you kill Megan?", I asked while i was sliding out one of my guns. "Well I thought that if Megan was there and you weren't I would shoot her and make you feel empty. Like when you left me. I was supposed to call you my partner.", he said.

"Well now. I will be sure to kill you like you killed me.", he said before I cut him off. I turned with one gun in my hand and started shooting at everyone. They fired back but I stayed standing and kept firing back. "You can't escape me now Jeff. I came to kill you and that's what I'm gonna do.", I said out loud. I killed everyone outside then went inside. Jeff came swinging with a knife. It went in my head and I screamed. "Didn't mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects!", I yelled in pain at him. I slowly started to pull the knife out. "No. That's impossible.", Jeff said.

"What's only impossible is not impossible.", I said. Jeff looked at me in confusion. "What?", he asked. "I don't even know. Shut up.", I said as aimed the gun at his head. Then somebody started shooting at my back. I fell and Jeff ran out to one of his bikes. "Kill him.", he said. Jeff drove off down the road. " .No!', I yelled. I grabbed out my swords and swung around and sliced everyone. They all fell and I went out to see Jeff getting away."Jeff get back here!", I called out. "Jeff!". I dropped both of my swords and fell down to my knees. I screamed very loudly and stuck my swords in the ground. I took them back out and shoved them in the cases on my back.

 _Chapter 5_

 __Rain poured down on me as I was walking down the road following Jeff. Notice how I said "walking". That's right munchkins I was to upset to run after him when I could have killed him right there. My gun was aimed at his head I could have killed him. My revenge would be complete. I walked across a piece of paper and picked it up. Well I must be getting somewhere it's from Jeff. The note read : _Wade you have improved. I'm glad to be your former partner. After I saw what you could do I decided to head there myself. So next time you see me. I will never die._

I tore up the note. I already knew he was on his way to Ajax's warehouse. I got out my phone and called someone very important. She means the entire world to me. "Hey mom. Yeah I need a lift. Where am I? Colombia. What do you mean can't drive out here. Ok. Well screw you mom. Alright. Love you too. Bye.", I said. Well that was a waste. Then I called Megan. "Hey yeah I need help. Yeah can you pick me up. Still in colombia. Ok see you then.", I said. I hung up the phone and started to wait.

People walked passed me and looked at me weird. It might have been the fact that I'm wearing a suit. Or the fact that I'm carrying weapons. Or the fact that I'm pissing in the garbage. I turned around and saw someone watching me. "Do you want me to piss on you? Get out of here.", I said. Finally, after two hours of waiting and playing cards with old ladies. Which I won by the way. But anyways, after two hours I finally saw Megan Pull up.

"Hey.", I said. "Hey", she said back. "So how was the murder?", she asked. "That's why I called you up here. He got away.", I said. "You let someone get away. Wow. That's a first.", she said. "Yeah. Don't rub it in.", I said. "So where are we going?", she asked. " We are following this guy.", I told her. I pulled out the note and gave it to her. She started to drive off and we had a chat about some personal info. I got up in the front and kissed her. Then we started to make out. Then we started to fuck. I mean you guys know where this already went.

So that was the second time I banged Megan. "Alright so back to work.", she said. I got back in the back and enjoyed the rest of the ride. I took a nap and slept the entire way there. Megan woke me up. But we weren't driving or parked. The car was tilted over and gas was pouring out of the gas tank. She tried to unbuckle me but I grabbed her hand. "It's ok go.", I said. "No. you'll die.", she said. "No. I won't. trust me.", I said. Megan kissed me then crawled out of the car. As soon as she ran away from the car. It blew up and I went flying with the flames.

Megan was looking for me to see if I was out alive. I decided to become the bigger person and wait for her to think I was dead. I couldn't let her die because of me either. But that will mean no more sex. Oh. Fuck me. Megan started crying and walked away. I out out of the car and ran the opposite direction from her. If I was gonna keep her safe I had to not interfere with her life. But if I ever wanted to see her again I always have her number.

I took out a piece of paper and kept my head down. I wrote what I wrote to the other Megan and why I couldn't see her again. _I can't lose you again. I love you. I'm sorry._ I placed the note on her bag which she left by the car and walked off. She had her job to do and I had mine. It was time to find Jeff and it was time to kill him.


End file.
